Malum
'''Malum' was an exiled Glatorian, and a one-time ally of the Fire Tribe. History Malum fought in the core war under command of the Element Lord of Fire and led a small army of his own. After the Shattering Malum became the secondary Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Malum was part of the unit that captured the Energized Protodermis spring late in the Core War. Moments before The Shattering, he was approached by two Agori, Raanu and Kyry, who were trying to warn him of the impending danger. Malum did not believe the two, informing them that the Fire Tribe was winning the war. In the wake of the disaster, Malum was stranded on the largest fragment of the planet, Bara Magna. Malum later fought in the arena as the Second Glatorian in service of Raanu's Fire Tribe after Perditus relinquished the role. Malum gained a reputation as a brutal fighter, though his ways were tolerated as he never directly broke any rules. During one match with Vastus, Malum overwhelmed the Jungle fighter, and was about to continue assaulting him when he was stopped by Strakk. Ackar later warned Malum about his attitude, though Malum rebuffed his lecture, and threatened the Prime Glatorian. The two spotted Vorox, and Malum expressed his disdain for the creatures. Malum continued his violent arena ways, despite a warning from Raanu that other villages would refuse their challenges if Malum was made Prime Glatorian. Exile Several months later, Malum fought Strakk in the arena. Strakk's dirty tactics, along with pushing Malum further than any other of his opponents, infuriated the Fire Glatorian. Malum knocked Strakk down, and prepared to kill the Ice Glatorian, when he was knocked over by Gresh. Due to his violations of the arena code of conduct, Malum was banished from Vulcanus to the wastelands. He began wandering the deserts, challenging any Glatorian he chanced upon for his own gain. Surviving against expectations, Malum eventually encountered a pack of Vorox, and challenged the alpha male for dominance. The pack leader knocked him down, but Malum faked defeat, and attacked the Vorox when it turned its back, beating it and gaining dominance over the pack. The next day, Malum sought out the exiled pack leader, and killed it. During his time as an exile, Malum encountered Bone Hunters many times. The raiders stole and wounded from him when they could, and Malum nursed a grudge toward them as well. He and the Vorox later attacked Berix and three other Glatorian. Then his pack of Vorox later attacked a Skrall patrol. Afterward, he was captured by the Skrall, and it would seem that the Vorox miss him. He later escaped from Roxtus with other Vorox from his own pack that were captured. While Gresh was practising the night before the Great Tournament, Malum (with some Vorox) warned Gresh that The Skrall were going to invade the arena, but didn't talk further, and walked away. After this, Ackar and Gelu learned that bone hunters planned to raid Vulcanus and tried to persuade Malum to defend his former home. Malum refused, until Ackar mentioned that the Hunters could wipe out Malum and his Vorox if they could wipe out Vulcanus. The three Glatorian used the Vorox to attack the Hunters' camp, which was somewhat successful. Malum has not been seen since, but he is living somewhere on the reformed Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Malum was feared as the last being anyone would want to encounter. He also had a temper that was hard to control. However, Malum seemed to have a strong bond with the Vorox and Zesk; as shown when the captured Vorox obeyed him in the Skrall arena and when he put himself in danger to protect them from bone hunters. Malum could be a very powerful enemy since he did not fear death, because he had nothing to live for. However, the only person he had respect for was Ackar, his trainer. Malum was physically shorter than most Glatorian, but was said to be extremely strong. He wore red and yellow armor. Powers and Equipment Malum wielded a pair of Flame Claws, a shoulder mounted Thornax Launcher and a Spear, which he took from a Skrall in Empire of the Skrall, that was likely to have been discarded after his escape. In addition, Malum was also very strong. He used a sword while still a member of the Fire Tribe and used one that was intended for Ackar to use. He retained this weapon after his exile however it was eventually taken by Skrall. Quotes Set Information *Malum was released in January 2009 as set number 8979 with 59 pieces. *He could be combined with Fero and Skirmix to make a Sand Stalker. *Malum was the only Glatorian to not have the new hand mold. Appearances *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Agori Defender'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Glatorian Arena'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Glatorian Arena 3'' - Non-canon Appearance Trivia *Even though Malum does not appear in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn, the form that the Scarabax horde took on greatly resembled him. *Malum was Greg Farshtey's favorite 2009 character. Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Glatorian Category:Thornax Users Category:Characters Category:Fire Tribe